1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a mask for deposition and a deposition apparatus including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A flat panel display or a semiconductor device is manufactured by depositing various materials on a substrate. A deposition process is performed using a mask for deposition. Materials deposited on the substrate form a thin film pattern.
Recently, in response to a high integration of semiconductor devices and a high resolution of flat panel display, density of the thin film pattern is being increased.